narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikari Iburi
Background Hikari is a young girl and one of the last living member of the Iburi clan. She was born December 30th, her parents both die during the Kyūbi Attack leaving her an orphan in Konohagakure. Like the rest of her clan, Mitsuba's underdeveloped ability to become smoke made her vulnerable to wind. Because of her ability to become smoke the Third Hokage created a seal to keep her stable. Personality Hikari is a kind and helpful young woman. Hikari is also somewhat proud and despite her kind personality, she will not hesitate to get physical with those that challenge her authority or make fun of her abilities, such as cooking. Hikari is someone who can be controlled and manipulated by her emotions. She loves teasing others and is quite dry-humored. Hikari generally tends to smirk before teasing or performing her antics towards others, placing them in uncomfortable situations. She can be proud and arrogant but has a nice, joyful and cheery part of her. At times, she lacks self-control and will get mad easily, increasing her tone and growling. Hikari keeps her developing emotions for Patorikku in reserve, as she says she wants to keep her feelings "professional" and because of this, she shows to have a tsundere side. Appearance Hikari is described as a short, adorable, and beautiful young girl with shoulder lengthened ashen hair and a large, dark pink bow at the end of a twisted braid. Patorikku describes her as having clear, piercing amber-red eyes that seemed to stare out at the world and skin so pale that it was almost transparent to her blood. She wears a black sailor-like uniform with 10 yellow buttons along the side of the dress. Placed before the last set of buttons, she wears a silver belt, and on her hands are white gloves. There are 2 green stripes around the wrists of the uniform, and on the neck side, she wears a dark pink bow. Later on Hikari grows into an extremely beautiful woman with long silver hair, including eyelashes and eyebrows, which may appear blue or white based on the surrounding lighting. Her eyes were silver in color, seemingly reflecting the seven prismatic colors. She was voluptuous, donned light clothes, which were hemmed with silver threads, and had an unreservedly open neckline. Abilities Like the rest of her clan, Hikari can transform into black smoke and still make physical contact with targets. In smoke form, she can possess a person, able to essentially wear the person like a second body. Hikari is apparently unique to the rest of her clan, being the only one whose blood is able to bestow others with the smoke transformation. Initially, she was vulnerable to too much wind in her smoke state, becoming at risk of dispersing permanently. However, with the combined life energy of the seal the Third Hokage made and united chakras of the clan heads, Hikari's power was finally perfected, allowing her to no longer fear exposure to the wind. She also has the ability to turn her smoke into a weapon, her weapon is a black massive scythe with a thick, black aura around it. She can call out the demon, which she fondly addresses as "Ryos", inhabiting it out of the weapon to attack an enemy. It is strongest at mid-range. Her primary ability is to detect anything that comes within the attack radius of her scythe. She can also force her smoke into the shape of a dark, smoky amorphous creature with a wide "mouth," jagged fangs, and a pair of jagged horns that curve back behind his head. This "mouth" contains an eye-like glowing orb.